militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adam M. Robinson, Jr.
|death_date= |birth_place=Louisville, Kentucky |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Admiral Adam M. Robinson Jr.jpg |caption= |allegiance=United States |branch= United States Navy |serviceyears= 1977-Present |rank= Vice Admiral |commands=Surgeon General of the United States Navy |unit= |battles= }} Adam Mayfield Robinson, Jr. (born November 9, 1950) Marquis Who's Who on the Web is a United States Navy vice admiral who served as the 36th Surgeon General of the United States Navy (2007–2011). Biography Vice Admiral Robinson entered the naval service in 1977 and holds a Doctor of Medicine degree from the Indiana University School of Medicine, Indianapolis, through the Armed Forces Health Professions Scholarship Program. Following completion of his surgical internship at Southern Illinois University School of Medicine, Springfield, he was commissioned. Vice Admiral Robinson's first assignment was as a General Medical Officer, Branch Medical Clinic, Fort Allen, Puerto Rico, before reporting to the National Naval Medical Center, Bethesda, MD, in 1978 to complete a residency in General Surgery. His subsequent duty assignments included: Staff Surgeon, U.S. Naval Hospital, Yokosuka, Japan, and Ship's Surgeon, . After completing a fellowship in Colon and Rectal Surgery at Carle Foundation Hospital, University of Illinois School of Medicine (1984–85), Vice Admiral Robinson reported to the National Naval Medical Center, Bethesda, as the Head of the Colon and Rectal Surgery Division. While there, he was called to temporary duty in 1987 as Ship's Surgeon in and in 1988 as Ship's Surgeon in . Vice Admiral Robinson reported to Naval Medical Center Portsmouth, VA, in 1990 as the Head of the General Surgery Department and Director of General Surgery Residency Program. He was appointed Acting Medical Director for the facility in 1994. While at Naval Medical Center Portsmouth, Vice Admiral Robinson earned a Master of Business Administration degree from the University of South Florida. In 1995, Vice Admiral Robinson reported to the Commander, Naval Surface Force, U.S. Atlantic Fleet, as the Force Medical Officer serving in that capacity for two years. Following that assignment, he reported to Naval Hospital Jacksonville in 1997 as the Executive Officer. In January 1999, as Fleet Hospital Jacksonville Commanding Officer, Vice Admiral Robinson commanded a detachment of the fleet hospital as a medical contingent to Joint Task Force Haiti (Operation New Horizon/Uphold Democracy). at the National Naval Medical Center in 2005]] In August 1999, Vice Admiral Robinson reported to the Bureau of Medicine and Surgery (BUMED) as the Director of Readiness and was selected as the Principle Director, Clinical and Program Policy in the Office of the Assistant Secretary of Defense for Health Affairs in September 2000, where he also served as the Acting Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense for Health Affairs, Clinical and Program Policy. Vice Admiral Robinson was assigned as Commanding Officer U.S. Naval Hospital Yokosuka from September 2001 to January 2004, after which he received assignment back to BUMED as Deputy Chief of BUMED for Medical Support Operations with additional duty as acting Chief of the Medical Corps. In July 2004, Vice Admiral Robinson reported as Commander, National Naval Medical Center Bethesda, Maryland. He assumed the duties as Commander, Navy Medicine National Capital Area Region in October 2005. The author of numerous presentations and publications, Vice Admiral Robinson holds fellowships in the American College of Surgeons and the American Society of Colon and Rectal Surgery. He is a member of the Le Societe Internationale de Chirurgie, the Society of Black Academic Surgeons, and the National Business School Scholastic Society, Beta Gamma Sigma. He holds certification as a Certified Physician Executive from the American College of Physician Executives. Awards and decorations Vice Admiral Robinson's personal decorations include the Navy Distinguished Service Medal, Legion of Merit (two awards), Defense Meritorious Service Medal (two awards), Meritorious Service Medal (three awards), Navy Commendation Medal, Joint Service Achievement Medal, Navy Achievement Medal, and various service and campaign awards. * Navy Distinguished Service Medal * Legion of Merit with Gold Star * Defense Meritorious Service Medal with Gold star * Meritorious Service Medal with two Gold Stars * Navy and Marine Corps Commendation Medal * Joint Service Achievement Medal * Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal See also *Medical Corps (United States Navy) References *U.S. Navy biography of Adam M. Robinson, Jr. *Biography of Vice Admiral Adam M. Robinson at Navy Medicine Category:United States Navy admirals Category:American physicians Category:Living people Category:Indiana University School of Medicine alumni Category:Southern Illinois University alumni Category:1950 births Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:United States Navy Medical Corps officers Category:People with name suffixes